Unraveling the Tale
by SymbolicSynonym
Summary: The world knew her tale already, it was one that would go on for ages. But the world did not know everything. From beginning to end, these untold tales will unravel.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING : This story is a retelling of the main story line from the decisions I made, and a history built from my previous decisions. There will be added scenes from personal ideas, and many dialogue changes. The Inquisitor's name is your own decision, and her first name will not be mentioned throughout the story (there is a slim chance this will change) but her appearance will be mentioned. With keeping those in mind, please enjoy.**

* * *

Running. That was one of the few things she remembered from the gap of time that went missing from her memory. Things were chasing her, there was a bright light, and then she remembered hitting the ground and falling unconscious. After that, there was nothing. She could not recall how, nor why, she was in prison. Nor did she know how she had gotten the glowing mark on her hand.

Lady Trevelyan looked down to her hand, slowly stretching out her fingers from the clenched ball they had formed. The mark was still there, moving in it's small crevasse. It was not all a bad dream like she had hoped. Worse yet, it stung, and seemed to be making noises, as if it was crackling wood in a fire. She could not help but flinch when it seemed to react to her, as if knowing she was questioning it.

Lady Trevelyan lifted her head when the door to the cells swung open, hitting the wall violently. Two women, one dressed in armor, the other in dark cloth and leather, stepped into the room. The one with orange-red-hair and purple hood seemed to eye Lady Trevelyan cautiously, taking no more than a few steps forward before stopping, as the other stepped past her and rounded Lady Trevelyan. Lady Trevelyan could feel the piercing glare on her back.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now," the armored one spoke with a snarl. "The Conclave had been destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead." The woman stopped in front of Lady Trevelyan, and pointed a finger. "Except for you."

Lady Trevelyan stared for a moment, processing what had just been said to her. However, no matter how much she thought about it, she did not understand. Were they accusing her?

"And you think I'm responsible?" Lady Trevelyan asked.

The raven-haired woman grabbed Lady Trevelyan's hand, not pleased with the response, and yanked it up, flashing the glowing mark.

"Explain this," she demanded. She shoved Lady Trevelyan's hand away, allowing it to drop back into the woman's lap with the other shackled to it.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" She sounded angrier this time.

"I don't know what that is, or how it got there."

The dark-haired woman grabbed Lady Trevelyan by the collar, practically pulling the shackled woman off the ground. "You're lying!"

The other woman nearby made her presence known, and pulled her companion away from Lady Trevelyan.

"We still need her, Cassandra," she said calmly.

Cassandra wasn't pleased with her comrade's interruption, but stood back as she turned to Lady Trevelyan next. Cassandra did nothing to stop the woman from her questioning.

"Do you remember what happened?" the one in the hood asked next, less demandingly than her friend. "How this began?"

"No," Lady Trevelyan said, looking down to her lap. She wished she could tell them something, but there was nothing she could say that would let them believe her. So she spoke honestly. "I don't remember anything."

Before the woman could continue her questioning further, Cassandra pulled her back, gently pushing her to the door.

"Go to the forward-camp, Leliana," Cassandra said. "I will take her to the rift."

Leliana nodded her head and left.

Cassandra turned around, kneeling down in front of Lady Trevelyan, pulling out a pair of keys. She unlocked the chain keeping the shackles close to the ground.

"What _did_ happen?" Lady Trevelyan asked, looking up to her captor with sincerity in her green-eyes.

Cassandra's eyes soften for a moment, as if finally realizing that the person in their custody honestly did not know anything. But that look disappeared as she pulled Lady Trevelyan to her feet.

"It would be easier to show you," she said, her words gentle despite her harsh actions.

Cassandra led Lady Trevelyan out of the cells. At first, she winced at the sudden bright light of the outside world, but when her eyes adjusted, she saw something she didn't expect: a large pillar of green light, leading to a hole in the sky.

"We call it the Breach," Cassandra explained, looking out to the distance. "It's a large rift leading to the world of demons. It's not the only such rift, just the largest."

Lady Trevelyan took a step forward. She could not believe her eyes. This must have all been a dream, one screwed up dream. But the aching pain she felt in her hand, making her cry out and drop to her knees when the Breach pulsed, was no dream. This was reality. Her reality.

Cassandra turned around when hearing the noble cry, rushing over to see if the woman was alright. She knelt in front of her, seeing the pain had subsided for the time being, leaving Lady Trevelyan winded.

"Every time the rift spreads," Cassandra said, gaining the noble's attention, "your mark spreads. And it _is_ killing you." Cassandra took a breath, looking to the ground for a moment before meeting the woman's eyes again. "If we don't act, it may swallow the entire world. Your mark may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

Lady Trevelyan knew nothing being told to her wasn't a lie. But if what Cassandra told her was true, then she didn't have time to sit there trying to process everything. She needed to decide. Lady Trevelyan briefly turned her gaze to the Breach before looking back to Cassandra again with a calm exterior. "I don't have much choice in the matter. I'll help in any way I can."

Cassandra seemed relieved by the answer, as if the idea of dragging the noble along forcefully was something she did not wish to do. But if it had been deemed necessary she would have. Cassandra pulled Lady Trevelyan to her feet, and led her forward through the small camp, passing people who gave nothing but judging glares.

"They have all decided your guilt," Cassandra explained when seeing the noble's questioning glances. "They need it. The people of Haven have lost much, and now we have lost our Divine. The Conclave was a chance of peace, and now even that is gone."

Lady Trevelyan said nothing, understanding the circumstances. She, a mage of all things, was alive and the Divine was not. Anyone would have assumed she was at fault.

The two women walked out of the gates, stepping onto a bridge, before Cassandra pulled Lady Trevelyan to a halt. She pulled out a knife and cut the noble's bindings.

"There will be a trial," Cassandra said, putting her knife away, "I can promise no more."

Lady Trevelyan rubbed her wrists. "Where are you taking me?"

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach," the warrior answered, briefly looking back over her shoulder. "Come. This way."

Lady Trevelyan looked up to the hole in the sky, and followed Cassandra to the gates. She shouted for the guards to open the gate, and they did, allowing the two to continue making their way up the snow covered trail, passing bodies and debris along the way. Lady Trevelyan stopped when another pulse from the Breach sent her to her knees. The spreading of the mark still hurt her considerably, but she was beginning to get used to it. Pain like this was nothing she couldn't endure for a time.

Cassandra was quick to help the noble to her feet, dusting her off.

"The pulses are coming much faster now," the warrior said, putting a reassuring hand on the noble's shoulder. "We must hurry. The larger the breach, the more demons we face."

Lady Trevelyan took a deep breath, and nodded, flexing her hand as they moved forward. Though she had not asked, Cassandra still answered the question that Lady Trevelyan was undoubtedly asking herself.

"They say...you stepped out of a rift," Cassandra spoke, looking back over her shoulder to Lady Trevelyan, "then you fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you, but no one knows who." Cassandra looked forward again, leading the noble across another bridge with soldiers just on the other side. "Everything further in the valley was laid to waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes." Cassandra raised her head, stopping in her tracks. Before she could warn Lady Trevelyan, or the soldiers in front of her, a large rock hit the bridge, destroying it, and made them fall down to the ice below.

Cassandra jumped to her feet, pulling out her sword and shield. Two demons appeared from the ground and headed towards the Seeker and noble.

"Stay behind me!" Cassandra yelled as she charged forward.

Lady Trevelyan knew she could not just sit back and do nothing. She looked around for something to use. A staff laid nearby, one she quickly grabbed as a demon turned its attention to her. She flung the staff, freezing the monster as it reached for her, and hit it with the end of the staff, shattering it to pieces.

Cassandra pulled her blade out of the demon she fought and turned to Lady Trevelyan, pointing the blade at her next.

"Drop the staff!" she demanded. She obviously did not trust the noble with any sort of weapon, even though she must have known that Mages did not need staffs to cast magic. But Lady Trevelyan wanted no further trouble. If she refused to put the staff down she would be showing Cassandra that she could not be trusted, and that would only dig herself a deeper hole.

"Fine," Lady Trevelyan said, slowly bringing the staff to the ground. "Have it your way."

Cassandra sighed, lowering her head. "Wait." Lady Trevelyan froze, staff nearly to the ground. "You will need it." Cassandra put her blade away, looking to Lady Trevelyan apologetically. "You do not need a staff, but you should have one. I cannot protect you." Cassandra turned her back to the noble, taking some steps forward before turning again. "I will remember you came willingly..."

Lady Trevelyan could not help but scoff. She was far from 'willing'.

The trek further up the mountain was far from an easy one. The demons falling from the Breach continued to impede their progress forward towards the smaller rift. But their fighting was far from over as they got closer to the destination.

"We're getting close," Cassandra said as she hurriedly ran up the stone steps. "You can hear the fighting!"

"Who's fighting?" Lady Trevelyan asked, trying her best to keep up with the warrior.

"You'll see."

A few more steps and they had reached the top. A rift was in view with demons surrounding soldiers. The soldiers tried to keep the demons at bay, but were fighting a losing battle. The only people in the group that seemed to stand a decent chance was the elven mage and dwarven rogue.

"We must help!" Cassandra said to Lady Trevelyan. She charged forward, not hesitating for a second to help, and not bothering to wait for Lady Trevelyan's reply.

Lady Trevelyan followed, but not far. She stood back, keeping a good distance between her and the enemies. She froze and burned the demons before either an arrow shot through them, shattering them, or Cassandra slashed them down. When the demons were gone, Lady Trevelyan thought she finally had a moment to breath, but she was wrong.

"Seal it before more come through!" the elven mage shouted at her, quickly grabbing her hand and thrusting it towards the tear in the air. Lady Trevelyan did not know how, but the mark sealed the rift easily, as if sewing the sky back together. A force shoved her hand away, nearly toppling her over, but the tear was gone.

Lady Trevelyan looked to her palm briefly, watching the mark move on her skin in a dim glow. She raised her head, giving the mage beside her a questioning look.

"How did you do that?" Lady Trevelyan asked.

" _I_ did nothing," the elf said with a smile, putting his staff by his side. "The credit is yours."

"You mean _this_? _"_ Lady Trevelyan motioned to her hand, indicating the mark.

"Whatever made the Breach also made the mark on your hand."

"Meaning," Cassandra spoke up, glancing to Lady Trevelyan's hand, "it could also close the Breach."

"Possibly," the elf replied with a smile. He bowed his head to Lady Trevelyan, a small chuckle hidden in his voice. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"Great," the dwarf chimed in, finally getting a chance to put himself in the conversation. "Glad to see we won't be ass-deep in demons forever." Lady Trevelyan turned her head to the dwarf, earning herself a smile. "Varric Tethras, at your service. Rogue, storyteller, and, occasionally, unwelcome-tag-along." The dwarf glanced over to the Seeker, giving her a teasing wink, one at with she scowled at.

Lady Trevelyan looked down at the dwarf for a moment. Unlike most dwarves she had run into in her travels, Varric tended to lack the copious amounts of facial hair, but this might have been because most of it was on his chest. He also lacked the bitter nature most dwarves seemed to have whenever she met them. He was surely unique, and so was his crossbow.

"That's...a nice crossbow," Lady Trevelyan said, unsure of what she should say.

"Isn't she?" Varric replied, grinning as he looked back. "Bianca and I have been through a lot together."

Lady Trevelyan stifled an amused laugh. "You named your crossbow 'Bianca'?"

"Of course," Varric said. "And she'll be great help in the valley."

"Absolutely not," Cassandra finally snapped, stepping past Lady Trevelyan. She loomed over Varric, trying to be intimidating, but the dwarf continued to smile. "Your help is appreciated, _Varric_ , but-"

"Have you _seen_ what's been happening lately, Seeker?" Varric countered. "You're soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me."

Cassandra opened her mouth, but no reply came out. She knew, deep down, he was right. She gave a disgruntled snarl, turning her back to the dwarf. Lady Trevelyan could not help but think it might have been a good idea to have the dwarf on her side if he could deal with Cassandra so easily.

"If they're are to be introductions," the elf spoke up, "I am Solas." He smiled at Lady Trevelyan. "I am pleased to see you yet live."

Lady Trevelyan scowled, confused.

"He means," Varric tittered, "'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept'."

Lady Trevelyan looked back to Solas, bowing her head in appreciation. "Then I suppose I should thank you."

"You can thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you," Solas said, holding up a hand. His smile turned to a frown as he looked to Cassandra. "Seeker, I'm afraid that these rifts are beyond anything I've seen before. Though your prisoner is a mage, I doubt any mage would be able to conjure this."

Cassandra nodded her head. "Understood." She looked to Lady Trevelyan. "We must continue to the forward camp." Cassandra walked off with Solas, leaving the Trevelyan with Varric.

"Well," Varric said with a shrug, looking up to Lady Trevelyan, "Bianca's excited."

Lady Trevelyan could not help but show an amused grin as she followed the party to the forward-camp.

The small group was not traveling for long before silence had fallen between them. A rather uncomfortable silence. Between the fighting demons and finding their way up the hill, there was not much time for talking. However, Varric begged to differ.

"So," Varric said cheerfully, earning a small look from the Trevelyan beside him, "you're from the Free Marches?"

"Oh?" Lady Trevelyan replied, lifting a curious eyebrow. Was this supposed to be an interrogation? she wondered.

Varric pointed to his mouth. "Accent." He held out an urging hand. "I'm from Kirkwall, and you're from...further east?"

Lady Trevelyan scoffed as she switched her staff to her right hand. "That's quite the ear you have. I'm impressed."

"I'm all kinds of impressive."

Cassandra gave a noticeable disgusted grumble at Varric's reply, earning another laugh from Lady Trevelyan. But her amusement did not last as the mark on her hand suddenly jolted to life. It hurt as the Breach pulsed again, and she knew it had spread even further upon looking at it. The longer they dallied here, the worst it would get, until it consumed her. And the thought of a mysterious mark consuming her was not something she looked forward to.

"Shit, you okay?" Varric asked.

The Trevelyan gave the dwarf a weary smile. "I'll be fine, I think..."

Varric nodded his head, and silence fell again; until... "So, are you innocent?"

Lady Trevelyan knew it was just a matter of time before that question was asked, and she answered honestly. "I don't remember what happened."

Varric laughed. "That'll get you every time. Should have spun a story."

"That's what _you_ would have done," Cassandra snarled with a sideways glare.

"It's more believable," Varric reasoned with the Trevelyan, ignoring the Seeker's comment. "And doesn't lead to premature execution."

"I feel as though it wouldn't have mattered either way," Lady Trevelyan said. This earned her own special glare from Seeker Cassandra.


	2. Chapter 2

It did not take much longer for Lady Trevelyan and the others with her to reach the forward-camp, where upon reaching they found another rift and demons. After closing the rift, the guards allowed the group to continue forward. Leliana could be seen arguing with a chantry cleric, an older gentlemen who seemed to be doing most of the yelling. As Lady Trevelyan and Seeker Cassandra stepped forward, the spymaster and chantry cleric looked up.

"You made it," Leliana said, even seeming glad to see Lady Trevelyan. The spymaster turned to the cleric. "Chancellor Rodrick, this is—"

"I know who she is," the Chantry Cleric snapped, glaring at Lady Trevelyan. He pointed an accusing finger at her. "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this prisoner to Val Royeaux to face execution!"

"'Order me'?" Cassandra spat, stepping between the chancellor and Lady Trevelyan. "You are a glorified clerk. A Bureaucrat!"

Chancellor Rodrick glared at Cassandra, displeased with her answer to his 'authority'. "And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the chantry."

"We serve the Most Holly, Chancellor," Leliana snapped.

"Justinia is dead!" Chancellor Rodrick countered right back. "We must elect a replacement, and obey her orders of the matter."

Lady Trevelyan laughed under her breath, causing everyone to look to her. "So no one is actually in charge here."

"You _killed_ everyone who was in charge!" Rodrick yelled, waving a finger at the noble.

Cassandra stepped up once again, defending the person she was beginning to believe was innocent of the crimes she was accused of. Lady Trevelyan appreciated the gesture. As of right now, Lady Trevelyan did not know if Chancellor Rodrick disliked her because he really believed she had something to do with the Divine's death, or if it was because she was a mage. She would not be surprised it was the former.

"Call a retreat, Seeker," Chancellor Rodrick begged, looking to Cassandra. "Our position here is hopeless."

Lady Trevelyan sighed as the two continued talking. She had stopped paying attention at this point, having enough of the heated debates. They were wasting time standing here, discussing the situation among themselves, while they should be acting.

"Not entertaining enough for you?" Lady Trevelyan looked down to the dwarf beside her, seeing him looking up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Is it always like this?" she decided to ask, lifting her own eyebrow.

Varric chuckled. "More than you know."

Lady Trevelyan scoffed once again, shaking her head. She inhaled a sharp breath when the mark on her hand became active, causing her hand to tremble. She looked to it, seeing the mark slowly stretch further across her palm, tearing away at her skin. When the Breach settled, as did the mark.

"We cannot dally here much longer," Solas noted, looking to the Seeker.

Cassandra understood and stepped to Lady Trevelyan, earning a confused look in response. "How do _you_ think we should proceed?"

Lady Trevelyan scoffed, a look of disbelief on her face. Was she really being asked this? Now of all times? " _Now_ you're asking me what I think?"

"You _are_ the one we must take," Cassandra said with a shrug.

Lady Trevelyan sighed, turning her head slightly. The Breach caught her attention from the corner of her eye, and made her raise her head. As she looked at it, she realized how serious the situation she found herself in, if it had not hit her already. She would not last long if they decided to take their time, nor would the people of Thedas.

"I say we charge." Lady Trevelyan looked back to Cassandra with a firm gaze. "I won't live long enough for your trial if we keep dallying. Whatever happens, happens now."

Cassandra nodded and turned back to Leliana. "Leliana, have your scouts meet us at the temple." The Spymaster gave a single nod and left.

"May the consequences be on your head, _Seeker,_ " Rodrick spat as the small group left began heading towards the hills.

Lady Trevelyan had heard Rodrick's words to Cassandra. If anyone should be blamed for the outcome of this situation, it should be Lady Trevelyan herself, should it not? She was the 'criminal' here. In Lady Trevelyan's eyes, Cassandra and Leliana were trying the best they could, even with their bickering, while the 'Chancellor' did nothing but stand around.

The trip up the mountain was slow, even though the course was supposed to be the quickest to the temple. Lady Trevelyan had slipped on the snow multiple times, only to be helped up by Cassandra and reassured that it was not much farther until the temple. The Seeker no doubt knew that Lady Trevelyan was not accustomed to the terrain of the mountains, nor much of Fereldan.

It was upon reaching the archway leading to the Temple of Sacred Ashes that the small group of four found themselves in the presence of another rift, one soldiers were desperately trying to control. It was not until they stepped in that the situation became less dire. Lady Trevelyan spun her staff, slamming the end against the ground. Lightning came down from the sky and struck several demons, and startled several soldiers, who were thankful for the rescue soon after.

"How many rifts are there?" Varric shouted, reloading Bianca as quickly as he could. He fired the bolt just as another demon spawned and lunged towards him.

"We must seal it if we are to get past!" Solas shouted, defending himself from a similar situation.

Lady Trevelyan defended Cassandra by freezing a demon when it tried flanking her. The Seeker then had time to turn around and shatter the demon to pieces.

Once the demons were gone, Lady Trevelyan took her chance to outstretch her hand to the rift. When the rift sealed, the force it caused threw her hand back again, nearly toppling her over. Solas stepped beside her, seeing if she was alright, to which she waved a hand and gave a weary smile.

Solas looked to the sky where the rift had been. "Sealed, as before." He looked to Lady Trevelyan, giving a small smile. "You are becoming quite proficient at this."

Lady Trevelyan chuckled at the comment, wondering if she would ever become 'proficient' at closing rifts. But before she could give her own comment, her head turned to the Seeker who had begun conversing with one of the nearby soldiers.

"Seeker Cassandra, I see you've found a way to close the rifts," he had said through winded breath. "Good."

Cassandra scoffed and gave a half turn. "Do not congratulate me, Commander." She motioned a hand over to Lady Trevelyan. "This was the prisoner's doing."

"Is it?" the Commander asked with a raised eyebrow. When his brown eyes laid upon Lady Trevelyan, he seemed to stiffen slightly in his place. Lady Trevelyan was not too surprised he reacted this way, most people did and she tended to get used to it. Mages were not exactly welcomed. "I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here."

Lady Trevelyan felt the weight on her shoulders become ten pounds heavier. "You aren't the only one hoping that..."

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" he replied almost bitterly. The Commander looked back to Seeker Cassandra, pointing up the way. "The path to the temple is open for you. Leliana will meet you there"

"Buy us time, Commander," Cassandra replied.

The Commander nodded his head, glancing back over to Lady Trevelyan. "Maker watch over you. For all our sakes." He then ran off, helping an injured soldier back to safety. He did not notice Lady Trevelyan's eyes watching him carefully before she wandered off with Cassandra and the others.

Lady Trevelyan jumped down to the ground, eyes widening when she saw the frozen corpses in stone, all still set ablaze. This was what was left of the Conclave. Seeing it for herself, Lady Trevelyan could not believe she had even stepped out of this alive, let alone unharmed. That is if you counted a glowing mark on her hand slowly consuming her 'unharmed'.

"This is where our soldiers found you," Cassandra said softly as they walked through the devastation. "They say a woman was behind you…"

Lady Trevelyan could find no words to say to the Seeker, and all could see that she was surprised. And after walking around several corners and seeing the Breach up close did not help her process anything any better.

Cassandra turned to Lady Trevelyan, seeing the woman had gone pale and stiffened at the sight of the large hole above them.

"Thank the Maker you made it!" Leliana had come running, finally reaching the temple with her remaining scouts.

"Leliana," Cassandra said, turning away the noble for a moment, "set up your men around the temple." Leliana nodded and directed the order to her scouts, telling them exactly where to go. Cassandra then turned back to Lady Trevelyan. "Are you ready?"

Lady Trevelyan snapped out of her thoughts and looked to Cassandra. The pit in her stomach was keeping her from replying to the Seeker, but with another look at the Breach, she knew she needed to say something. "I'll try… But I'm not sure how you plan on getting me up there."

"No," Solas cut in, point a lean finger to the closed rift ahead. "This rift was the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach."

"Then we need to find a way down," Cassandra said, pushing Lady Trevelyan along carefully.

Lady Trevelyan followed Cassandra through the rubble, passing by things growing out the walls. Some of it was lyrium, she knew, but it was strange. She had never seen red lyrium before.

"Seeker…" Varric practically sung, darting his eyes to the glowing red rocks as they passed. "You know this stuff is red lyrium."

"I see it, Varric," Cassandra nearly spat with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, but what's it doing here?"

Lady Trevelyan turned her head to look back over her shoulder, listening intently to the conversation.

"Something could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple and corrupted it," Solas commented.

Varric clicked his tongue. "It's evil. Don't touch it."

Lady Trevelyan could not help but agree. She could feel the difference between this 'red lyrium' and normal lyrium. With no other words to describe it, she would say that this lyrium almost felt alive.

The group continued on their way, jumping down to the ground floor near the rift. As they stepped close enough, the mark on Lady Trevelyan's hand began to react to the rift, glowing and reacting in a strange way she had not felt before. A voice echoed through her ears, and it seemed she was not the only one who heard it judging by the way those around her stiffened. It was someone calling for help from her.

"That was Divine Justinia…" Cassandra said, eyes wide. She looked to Lady Trevelyan. "She was calling out to you." Her eyes went cold with suspicion. "What happened? Why was she calling to you?"

"I told you I don't remember," Lady Trevelyan snapped, shooting a glare to Cassandra.

The two women's attention turned to the elven mage when he spoke. "This rift is closed, albeit temporarily." He turned around, looking to Cassandra and Lady Trevelyan. "I think that with the mark, we can open the rift and close it properly. But this may cause attention from the other side."

"That means demons," Cassandra shouted to the scouts placed around the ruins, "stand ready!"

Lady Trevelyan sighed, shaking her head slightly. What had she gotten herself into? She looked to Solas, who seemed to have notice the noble's reluctance, and nodded to him, indicating she would agree to his plan. The scouts got into their places, and Varric, Solas, and Cassandra spread out, keeping a good distance from Lady Trevelyan. The noble looked to the mark on her hand, taking in a deep, shaky breath, before stretching out to the rift. The mark crackled and opened the rift. A large demon formed in front of Lady Trevelyan's eyes, making her fall stiff in her spot. It towered over her, laughing it seemed.

"Now!" Cassandra's shout to the scouts snapped Lady Trevelyan out of her trance, just in time to jump out of the way of the demon's arms. The demon slammed it's fist down on the ground, making the stones shake and crack. The scouts fired arrows, but very few pierced the tough shell. Cassandra charged forward, but her sword did little against the demon as well.

Lady Trevelyan spun her staff, slamming the end down against the ground, and summoned a lightning bolt. It did nothing, and seemed to just run of the demon's skin. The demon looked to Lady Trevelyan, mouth growing into a smile when seeing the look on the noble's face at realizing her attack did nothing. Lucky for her, she was not the only mage there.

The demon's feet froze to the ground, and the ice traveled up to freeze the rest of its body. The ice kept it immobile for only a moment, enough to get Lady Trevelyan a good distance away. The ice shattered, and the demon roared in fury. Just as it lunged to Solas, infuriated that he had heeded it's progress, the ground beneath the demon erupted, coating the demon in fire and sending a warm brush of air over everyone watching.

Lady Trevelyan leaned against her staff, breathing heavily, but pleased to see her attack had worked. The demon fell to the ground, still. But just as Lady Trevelyan figured she got a break, Cassandra shouted at her to close the rift. She stretched her marked hand to the rift and immediately felt something was wrong. The rift in front of her expanded, growing larger as the mark feed power into it, until it could not hold anymore. The rift above their heads exploded, sending everyone gathered off their feet, and caused Lady Trevelyan to fall back unconscious.

* * *

 **After this chapter, my personal ideas begin playing a part. I'm sorry for such the length in these chapters, I know many hate the beginning prologue (I, for one, do too after seeing it so many times).**


	3. Chapter 3

**To skip the last of the prologue, go to the midpoint of the chapter.**

* * *

When Lady Trevelyan opened her eyes, she found herself lying in a soft bed, stripped of her mercenary armor. She sat up quickly when hearing something hit the ground. The elven servant standing in the room seemed scared that Lady Trevelyan was awake, slowly backing away from the box she dropped and fell to her knees, bowing.

"I-I'm so sorry!" the girl said. "I didn't know you were awake. If I had I would not have—"

"It's alright," Lady Trevelyan assured, holding up her hands. "I only just—"

"I beg your forgiveness, and your blessing," the elf said, holding down her head. "I am but a humble servant. You are back in Haven, My Lady. They brought you back after you stopped the Breach from spreading, just like the mark on your hand."

Lady Trevelyan looked to the mark on her hand, watching it move against her skin. She was pleased that the pain had become bearable, no longer sending her cringing every time it lit up.

"I suppose a trial is next…" Trevelyan murmured to herself, but the elf heard her.

"I don't know about that," the elf said. She stood to her feet, beginning to back to the door. "I've only repeated what I heard. But Lady Cassandra would want to know you are awake. She said at once."

"And where is she?" Lady Trevelyan asked, standing to her feet. She wanted answers, and Cassandra was the only one she knew had them.

"In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor," the elf replied, sounding even more frightened by Lady Trevelyan's question. When her hand brushed the door handle, she quickly opened the door and ran out, leaving Lady Trevelyan by herself.

Lady Trevelyan sighed, shaking her head. She walked to the door and opened it, freezing in place when seeing the people standing just outside. Many were saluting, or keeping a hand over their chest. As soon as Lady Trevelyan exited the building, and began walking through the crowd's clearing, the people gathered began whispering among themselves. Many whispered something about a 'Herald' and others mentioned her stopping the Breach, some even mentioned that the Chantry no longer supported the Inquisition. This Lady Trevelyan found irrelevant, and could have cared less for. All she wanted at the moment were the answers to her questions.

As Lady Trevelyan opened the doors to the Chantry, she could hear the shouting coming from the last room visible from the entrance. The closer she got, the more the voices became clear. The elf had been right in saying that Seeker Cassandra was with Chancellor Roderick, and he did not sound happy. Lady Trevelyan decided to stay by the door for a moment, listening in on the conversation within.

"Have you gone completely mad?" Roderick's voice echoed. "She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes divine."

"I do not believe she's guilty," Cassandra said, making a small grin form on Lady Trevelyan's face. But this grin quickly faded when Roderick countered.

"The mage failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended it this way!"

"I do not believe that."

"That is not for you to decide!" Roderick shouted once again, most likely slamming his hands against the table from the loud bang.

Lady Trevelyan had heard enough, and opened the door to the room, quickly regretting it when Roderick pointed to her.

"Chain her!" Roderick shouted. "I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at the two soldiers about to grab Lady Trevelyan. "Disregard that, and leave us." The soldiers did as she said without question.

Chancellor Roderick turned his glare to Cassandra and Leliana, who was standing right beside her. "You walk a dangerous line, Seeker."

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat," Cassandra snarled, walking up to the Lord Chancellor with a narrowed look. "I will not ignore it."

Lady Trevelyan looked from the Chancellor in disbelief, wondering if the man could be so narrow-minded. "So I'm still a suspect, even after what we just did?"

"You absolutely are," Roderick snarled back, giving a glare that rivaled Lady Trevelyan's.

"No, she is not," Cassandra argued.

"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave," Leliana interrupted, making her presence known to the group. "Perhaps they died with the others—or have allies who yet live." Leliana's eyes narrowed at the Chancellor, as if accusing him.

Roderick's eyes widened at her accusation. " _I'm_ a suspect?"

"You, and many others," Leliana easily replied.

"But _not_ the prisoner?"

"I heard the voice in the temple," Cassandra cut in. She looked to Lady Trevelyan. "The Divine called out to her for help."

"So her survival," Roderick snarled, looking between Seeker Cassandra and Lady Trevelyan with his arms crossed, "that _thing_ on her hand, all a coincidence?"

"Providence," Cassandra answered. She looked at Lady Trevelyan as if she was looking onto someone with higher power. "The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour."

Lady Trevelyan was not pleased with the Seeker's answer, and it showed on her face. She was not some 'chosen one'. "You _really_ think the Maker would send mage in your hour of need?"

Cassandra did not seem affected by the noble's words. "No matter what you are, or what you believe, you are exactly what we needed when we needed it." Cassandra then turned away, but Leliana drew everyone's attention before they could question it.

"The Breach still remains," the spymaster said, looking to Lady Trevelyan. "And your mark is still our only hope of closing it."

Before Chancellor Roderick even had a moment to argue again, Cassandra returned and slammed a book onto the table.

"Do you know what this is, Chancellor?" the Seeker asked. "A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act." Her back straightened and her look of authority made the Chancellor shrink in his place. "As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." She stepped to Chancellor Roderick, sending him back. "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. _With_ or _without_ your approval."

Roderick's face paled and contorted to show just how scared he was of Cassandra's words. His eyes darted to Lady Trevelyan and Leliana, before he turned and stormed out of the room. But Lady Trevelyan felt like this was not going to be the last time they saw the Chancellor.

"We aren't ready," Leliana said quietly. "We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."

"But we have no choice," Cassandra tried to reason. "We must act now." The Seeker looked to Lady Trevelyan, as well as Leliana. "With your help."

Lady Trevelyan lifted an eyebrow. "You're asking me to help?" She laughed in her amusement. "When I woke up, I did not picture this outcome."

"We would be able to get nowhere without your mark," Cassandra said. She turned to Lady Trevelyan, holding out a hand, one the noble looked at suspiciously. "Will you help us?"

Lady Trevelyan felt like the hand Cassandra was holding out meant more than just an alliance. She felt like Cassandra was trying to show that she was apologetic for the blame she had showed Lady Trevelyan at the start. The noble gladly took Cassandra's hand, agreeing to the cause, for now.

* * *

Several days had passed since the Inquisition had been reformed, and the weight on Lady Trevelyan's shoulders had gotten heavier. Though she had opposed the idea of her being the Herald of Andraste, the people still believed it, and the rumors had not stopped. Under these responses, Lady Trevelyan had become the leading figure for the Inquisition, one Lady Josephine Montilyet thought would benefit them well. And as the more time she thought on it, Lady Trevelyan had begun to believe they were right. Maybe she was meant for this, perhaps it was not all accident. But the pit in her stomach refused to fully accept the idea.

"If the people saw the glum look on their Herald's face, they might just congregate."

Lady Trevelyan lifted her head, looking away from the view she had been looking out upon from the hill, and saw Varric. In the days past, she had spoken with the dwarf more, as she did with everyone else around Haven. She had even made sure to know more about the War Council members who she would be working with for the months to come. So far, the only person she could not get along with was Cassandra, which did not surprise the noble one bit.

"You holding up alright?" Varric asked, lifting an eyebrow. "You've been scowling for a while now."

Lady Trevelyan looked away, clicking her tongue. "None of this shit should have happened."

Varric could not help but laugh. "You can say that again."

Trevelyan lifted her head towards the sky, watching the Breach circle in the sky. Beautiful, in a way. But watching the Breach never failed to make her hand tingle.

"For days we've been staring at that thing," Varric said. "Bad for moral would be an understatement." Varric chuckled and turned his head to the noble beside him. "It's hard to believe someone could walk out of it alive."

"Barely," the woman scoffed, folding her fingers. "I'm not sure I believe it either." The Herald turned her head to the dwarf once again, flashing a small grin. "This could all just be a bad dream."

"Most bad dreams usually end up with someone in their smallclothes," Varric said, holding back a laugh. Once getting his amusement under control, he motioned to Lady Trevelyan's marked hand. "How does it feel having that mark on your hand?"

Trevelyan looked to her hand, flexing her fingers. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to how it makes my nerves feel."

"Well…" Varric said, patting a hand on Lady Trevelyan's back. "Just be ready to run at the first sign of trouble. I've written enough tragedies to see where this is going. Heroes are everywhere, but that hole in the sky?" Varric sighed, turning around to walk away. "We're going to need a miracle."

And that's when it clicked for Lady Trevelyan. No one else could seal the rifts, no one else had a chance to seal the sky but her. She was the miracle people needed and wanted. She was their herald.


End file.
